1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containment boom systems and, more specifically, to a containment boom system that is maintained at a distance relative to a fixed point.
2. Background
Oil and chemical spills on surface waters originate from two primary sources—releases from sources in surface water and seepage from shoreline. Releases from sources such as pipelines, ships or other vessels and structures in surface water is an acute condition demanding rapid recovery of large volumes of release. Ineffective recovery results in oil contamination along the shoreline. Seepage from shoreline results in a chronic condition due to gradual migration of releases from storage and conveyance facilities located on the shores. Oil blooms from such seeps contaminate surface waters. Both sources not only present a safety hazard but also pose serious environmental threats to the fragile marine ecosystems vital to local economies.
The current state of the art is to use containment booms and in some instances absorbent booms as well to address the release. Containment booms are used to keep surface oil spills and the like from entering protected areas. Typical booms include a plastic sleeve with a tubular flotation structure running along the length of the sleeve. A weighted structure causes a portion of the sleeve to form a vertical wall that acts as a barricade to the oil spill. Current booms tend to contain the product for only a short time frame before the oil dissipates or seeps past the boom. Containment booms are only capable of containing the release until the waves gradually breach the containment. Upon reaching saturation from oil absorption, the absorbent booms become ineffective presenting a very limited capacity to capture the oil. Eventually, the oil dissipates or seeps past the boom and absorbent booms.
Also, bottom anchors that hold the boom in place can damage the coral reefs on which they rest. As the anchors move with wave action, the tether that connects the anchor to the boom breaks apart. The booms would then be hurled back on to the shores or strung out into the ocean rendering them ineffective. When the booms get washed ashore, rocks and other structures on the shore damage the booms resulting in expensive repairs and replacement costs. In some instances, divers have to tread oily waters to anchor the booms leading to safety hazards.
Consequently, these remedies only serve as temporary solutions resulting in perpetual and escalating costs. Combating oil releases in surface waters is a serious challenge. Therefore, there is a need to invent a method that eliminates bottom anchors and actively recovers the oil along the boom providing effective containment.
Therefore, there is a need for a stationary boom system that does not require bottom anchors or unanchored free floating systems.